


Sparks

by vjs2259



Series: Season of No Shadows [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where it all starts between John and Delenn in the No Shadows AU. Our two lovebirds still feel their relationship is best kept secret, but their two loyal subordinates, tired of acting as go-betweens, decide enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

Lennier walked through the bustling open market area of the station known as the Zocalo. He had read that 'zocalo' was an Earth word indicating a large open space in the center of a town. He made a slight face as he bowed and apologized to the fifth person to bump into him in the last five minutes. Glancing around him at the mobile carts and small storefronts that lined the crowded area, and the milling crowd of many species that filled the walkways, he reflected that 'open' must have an alternate meaning for the humans.

Reaching inside his robe, he felt for the cylindrical metal tube that contained the basis of his errand. He was to find Captain Sheridan and give him the message contained therein. It had puzzled Lennier, this method Delenn had chosen to contact the Captain. There was the com-system, and in addition she saw him every other day or so on business relating to the mission of the station. Still, his was not to question Delenn's decisions, merely to obey her commands.

***********************

Captain John Sheridan was walking swiftly towards C&C, eager to return to the familiar environment of a military command center. Time spent in conference rooms and council chambers was more stressful than any amount of time spent on the bridge of a warship, and he was looking forward to some normal military routine. As he approached the turbo-lift that would take him away from all things diplomatic, he heard a voice call out.

"Captain, may I speak with you a moment?"

John turned and saw the Minbari ambassador's aide hurrying towards him. "Of course, Lennier," he said, turning his back on the lift doors, which opened and then closed behind him. He'd been that close. Stifling a sigh, he awaited Lennier's approach. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

Lennier held out a short tube towards John, and he took it. "What is it?" John asked, turning it over and over in his hands. There was a slightly recessed button on one end, and he pushed it, almost dropping it as it extended with a soft 'snick'. A thin strip of paper curled out of the opening.

"It is a message from Delenn," said Lennier simply. "And now that I have delivered it, I ask that you excuse me, as I must return to my duties." His curiosity was piqued by the note, he had to admit it, but it was not for his eyes, and he did have much to do. At the Captain's nod of dismissal, he made a respectful bow, turned, and left.

John carefully removed the paper and opened it between his hands. The script was flowing and easy to read. It was an invitation.

Letting out a low whistle, John rubbed the back of his head. Ever since Delenn had entered the council chamber, lowered her hood, and their eyes had met, he'd wished there was some way he could get to know her better, and not in a diplomatic way. No, what he had in mind was more...intimate. The constraints of their mutual roles continually worked to keep them apart, even as they collaborated on various projects. Now she wanted to meet privately, to extend a 'hand across the divide between their peoples' as she put it. Given his personal history with her people, it was truly ironic. That was life for you. One minute people were shooting at you, the next they were inviting you over for tea and conversation.

The call of C&C wasn't nearly as seductive as the proposition he'd just received. Carefully coiling the invitation back inside the tube, he sternly warned himself against reading more into this than an offer of potential friendship. But it was a start, John thought as he smiled to himself. He remembered his first look into Delenn's eyes. The warmth in the depths of that green gaze had threatened to thaw the ice that had built up around his heart since Anna's death. He wasn't sure he was ready. But the only way to find out was to go ahead and try.

****************************

Delenn walked around and around her quarters, checking that all was in readiness. She had met queens and emperors, presidents and regents in the course of her diplomatic duties. She had been an acolyte of Dukhat himself, and a member of the Grey Council. No formal meeting or difficult negotiation had caused her as much consternation as this social evening. The new Captain was...intimidating? That was not quite the correct word. Intriguing? That was perhaps closer, but the aptness of the word was in itself disturbing. Then again, everything about Captain Sheridan and the feelings he aroused in her was disturbing. It was best to face these things. This thought almost startled her. She had not always believed this. Perhaps it was the humanity coming out in her. The humans had a propensity of approaching potentially difficult situations 'head on' as they described it.

The door chimed and she felt a sudden warmth in her cheeks and a flutter in her midsection. Nervously, she smoothed down her hair, a gesture unfamiliar to her, but still somehow comforting. "Open," she called, and stood awaiting her guest.

*********************************

John Sheridan was new to this diplomatic business, although he'd grown up with it and absorbed some of the niceties by osmosis if nothing else. As a ranking EarthForce officer, he was trained in first contact situations, empowered both to enforce treaties and to wage war. He'd been married, twice; once very successfully. Pulling his shoulders back, he pushed firmly on the door chime. Tea with a beautiful and friendly, if enigmatic, alien? Piece of cake.

When the door pulled up and back into the wall, John entered, ducking slightly. He was still used to the low archways of a ship. "Ambassador," he said, formally acknowledging her presence, although who else he expected to be in her quarters this time of night he didn't know. Lennier was the most likely and he covertly glanced around to see if she had included her aide in this detente. She laced her fingers together, and made a slight bow, at the precise angle and of the precise duration due his status. He mimicked the motion, then cleared his throat and said, "Thank you for the invitation. I have been hoping for some time alone with you." _Ouch_ , he thought. _That didn't sound quite right._

Delenn nodded, and replied absently, "I too." Then, seeming flustered, she added, "That is, it is good for us to learn about one another." As his eyebrows raised slightly, she went on rapidly, "Our peoples that is. It is good for us to know one another in order to better represent our respective races. Here. On the station." Taking refuge from her own confusion in a blinding smile, she extended one hand towards the low table that filled the center of the living area. "Please sit. I am foregoing the full introductory ceremony since we have already met. But there are a few rituals attendant to this type of meeting, and I would like to share them with you."

John waited standing until she took her place at the table, kneeling on the floor, arranging her robes gracefully. Then, inwardly groaning at his awkwardness, he joined her, crossing his legs carefully so as not to dislodge the cups and plates on the table. They were thin, almost translucent, and silvery-white. There was a large platter filled with an assortment of exotic fruits and what looked like petite pastries. He hoped his stomach wasn't growling; he'd had to skip dinner to make it to her quarters on time. Her voice slid in and around his conscious mind, weaving a spell of tone and intent even though the words themselves were not understood. She was pouring tea, setting cups out in a pattern, speaking to him and to herself as she half-recited, half-chanted soft words of welcome and companionship. It warmed him more than the tea he accepted from her when the words stopped.

After a moment spent sipping and staring in silence, John cleared his throat and set down his cup. His large hands were momentarily still, loosely circling the fragile porcelain. He felt more at ease and relaxed than he had since he set foot on Babylon 5. "Why is this so important to you?" he asked. "It's not that I don't agree with the premise, that we need to get beyond our differences...but it seems personal with you. Why else would you..." and here he gestured at her hair and face, "Why did you do it?" he concluded gently. As her face flushed in distress, he added quickly, "I'm not judging you, or your intent. I just want to understand."

Delenn drew a deep breath. "It is the war, of course, that stands between us. We lived in isolation and relative peace for many hundreds of years until we encountered your survey ship, with disastrous results for both our peoples. It has left many hard feelings, understandably, and it is our wish to to foster dialogue via this station in order to prevent another occurrence."

John nodded his agreement, but pressed on. "But why did you change? What did you hope to learn?"

Delenn shook her head. "The reasons were varied. They lie deep in our culture but are also personal, as you say. Sometimes the Universe requires a change of perspective, and that is what this transformation provides. I am afraid I cannot explain completely. I hold a position where I know more than I can say, and I must adhere to my government's instructions. You must have similar restrictions?" she asked.

"God yes," replied John. "The military has a strict hierarchy and chain of command, direct, straight-forward. Nothing like Earth Gov. Multiple factions, dozens of politicians, all with their own agendas, and no clear way to deal with them. It was simpler on board ship."

"I suspect it was," Delenn sympathized. "But the Universe puts us where it needs us to be. You must be needed here."

"I suppose so," John said doubtfully. Returning to his question, he pressed gently, "So was this change suggested by your government? Or did you decide on your own the Universe wanted you to see things a little differently?"

Delenn said, a bit ruefully. "The Universe...and some others...and I myself...thought that it was time." She smiled evasively and he felt the subject was now closed.

It didn't matter; there were other subjects. And as they talked, and ate, and told each other the stories of who they were and how they came to be in this place, both felt the connection of words and thoughts pulling them closer together. It was like a recognition that they had known each other before, along with the inexplicable certainty that they would know each other again. It was intriguing, almost enthralling, and a little bit frightening.

Finally they ran out of words, and sat in companionable silence while they finished the last of the tea. It had grown lukewarm in the interval but neither noticed or cared. John sighed and looked at the chronometer on the wall. The numerals were Minbari but he didn't need to read them to know it was late, and time for him to leave.

Smiling ruefully, he said, "I hate to say this, but I really have to go." He clambered to his feet and waited while Delenn rose in one swift movement. Warmly, he went on, "This has been a wonderful evening, like a moment out of time."

"It is kind of you to say so," Delenn replied, accompanying him to the door. At the threshold, she suddenly stumbled, and instinctively he caught her arms, pulling her close until she could regain her balance. The warm weight of her body against his slammed his heart up into his throat. She looked up into his eyes and he felt dizzy with the sudden desire to kiss her. The moment passed. She moved slightly away and stood, arms loose at her side, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as if she was about to speak. But she did not speak.

John didn't want to say good-bye. If this had been an evening with any another woman, it would have been appropriate to kiss her good night. But Delenn was not any woman, and he couldn't think what to do. He was finding it difficult to think, period. Finally he reached down and took her hand. Raising it slightly, he bent down and gently pressed his lips against it, watching intently for her reaction. Her cool fingers warmed and trembled in his hand, and a look of confusion and pleasure crossed her face. He slowly released her hand, reluctantly letting it fall, and turned to leave.

"Captain?" she said, her voice a little higher than normal. "I enjoyed our time together this evening. Perhaps," here she stumbled over the words, searching for the correct phrasing, "we could...do this again?"

John wanted to ask whether she meant the tea, the conversation, or the kiss, but decided it wasn't the time to push. "I'd like that," he replied, and bowed slightly as he turned to go home.

******************************

Delenn could not remember what she did after John left. Everything was tidied away, and in the morning there was no evidence that he had ever been there. But she woke with her cheek cradled on the hand that he had kissed, and it seemed to her the warmth of his lips lingered there. The rest of the day went by in a haze, and Lennier had to repeat his reports and instructions to her multiple times.

She had no meetings with Captain Sheridan that day; it was one of her service days among the station's Minbari population. Still, after a morning spent hearing petitions and complaints in her quarters, she told Lennier she needed to get out for a while. He nodded and gathered together the items they had been working on, putting them in order for their return. Delenn wandered the Zocalo, venturing into the Minbari sector to chat with the shopkeepers there. Her eyes absently scanned the crowds for a glimpse of EarthForce blue and brown but she saw nothing. Finally she and Lennier, who had accompanied her in dutiful confusion, sat down in one of the smaller restaurants. Lennier went to obtain some refreshment, and Delenn tried to pull her thoughts together.

She knew what was happening to her; it just didn't seem possible. The attraction was so strong. How did the humans deal with these raging emotions? It was not that Minbari did not have emotions of this strength. They most certainly did. But they had ways of dealing with emotion that did not seem to have counterparts in human traditions. She was beginning to realize how little she knew of human traditions. The ones that she did know were foreign, and strange, and left her uncomfortable.

"Ambassador?"

The crisp voice cut into her reverie, and she looked up to see Commander Ivanova standing above her. Delenn blinked, and quickly said, "Were you addressing me, Commander? Please sit down and tell me how I may be of service to you."

Susan hesitated, then swung into the offered chair. "Are you here on your own?" she queried politely.

"Lennier is here somewhere," Delenn looked into the depths of the crowded cafe. "He went to procure refreshment. Would you care to join us?"

"Just had lunch," replied Susan brusquely. "I'm due back in C&C soon, but I was looking for you."

"Were you?" remarked Delenn absently. A thought occurred to her. Ivanova had been helpful in prior instances, helping her to understand some of the more obscure aspects of human culture. "May I ask you something?" she said abruptly before Susan could speak again.

"Of course," replied Susan, only a hint of apprehension in her tone.

"I have heard of a human tradition...a kind of greeting or farewell, I think...where a man kisses a woman's hand." Delenn found herself hoping Lennier was stuck in line for a while longer. "What level of intimacy does such a gesture imply?" She kept her voice level, trying to present her interest as mildly clinical.

Susan's face was expressionless. "It depends," she began slowly. "It's such an old-fashioned gesture. Where did you see it? A vid or something?" Thoughtfully, she continued, "It can be a sign of respect if the man is lower in status than the woman."

Delenn's face fell slightly. She wasn't looking for an acolyte in John Sheridan. "I see," she said.

"Oh, that's not the only way of looking at it," Susan went on. "It can be a chivalrous gesture, a man showing deference to all women, a sign they are to be protected and fought for."

Slightly better, Delenn thought to herself, but she found herself wanting the Captain to see her as one particular female, not as a generalized symbol of womanhood.

"Of course it's also intensely romantic," concluded Susan. "Old-fashioned, like I said, but an indication of deep affection."

Delenn smiled, she couldn't help it. "Thank you, Commander. That is most helpful." After a moment of pleasant reverie, her good manners reasserted themselves. "I have delayed you in your errand. I believe you said you were looking for me?"

"Yes," replied Susan, curiosity tinging her voice. "I have a message for you from the Captain." She held out a piece of paper, folded twice to conceal the words written within.

Delenn took it from her hand and opened it flat on the table, smoothing it with her fingers. Hand-written, she noted with pleasure. _If you would care to continue where we left off last night--meet me in my quarters at 1900 hours. I'll bring the tea._ Her face warmed and she hoped her intense reaction didn't register. She felt ablaze with happiness.

Susan cleared her throat, "I'm supposed to take back a 'yes' or 'no' answer," she said. Glancing at her link, which had a light pulsing a bright orange color. "And I've got to leave now, I'm afraid."

"Tell the Captain my answer is 'yes'," Delenn replied. Lennier approached, bearing a tray. He bowed, keeping the tray level with effort, as Susan took her farewells and strode off, rapidly disappearing into the crowd.

"What was the Captain asking of you?" Lennier busied himself removing cups and plates from the tray, and placing them on the small round table. "If I may inquire," he added, placing the tray on the third chair.

Delenn answered slowly, "I am not quite sure." Lennier looked at her, questions behind his normal placid expression. She went on, "You make take the evening for private meditation, Lennier. I have other plans."

******************************

Delenn meticulously attended to the rest of her duties that afternoon and into the evening. She wanted no distraction later from unfinished business or neglected responsibilities. Besides, the work helped calm the...what was the human expression? It referred to the feeling there were flying insects living inside of you. _Oh yes_ , she thought, _butterflies. That was it._

After Lennier took his leave from her, she tried to settle to some meditation before her meeting with the Captain, but was unable to focus. At one point she found herself staring into a mirror set between two candle sconces. The dancing flames limned a face still her own yet so very different. Smoothing back the wayward hair that always threatened to curl out of position, she tried to remember her Minbari self. But the picture wouldn't form in her mind. What did Captain Sheridan see when he looked at her? This, she told herself, staring at her wide eyes, black irises dilated in the dim light. This is what he saw. This is all he had ever seen. But is this all she was?

The corridor was still brightly lit as she wended her way to Blue sector; the lights did not dim until after 9 pm, Earth standard time. She nodded without speaking to those she passed, at least the ones who caught her eye. This sector was reserved for station personnel, and she noticed a few less than discreet stares. Straightening her shoulders she walked swiftly towards her assignation.

The wait at the door seemed an eternity, and when it opened, no one was there. "Come in!" she heard from inside, and entered. John was seated at a high stool at the counter which separated the kitchen from the living area. Delenn noted the shiny platter piled with fruit, the cups and gently steaming kettle set out beside it. John was speaking to the monitor screen, which showed an irritated Ivanova.

"No, you can tell them they'll have to wait. That docking bay won't be repaired until tomorrow at the earliest, and the other bays are full." John's voice was firm, and a little annoyed.

"Yes sir, but the captain of the Centauri ship insists his cargo is perishable and must be off-loaded as soon as possible. It's earmarked for the ambassador himself," Susan repeated patiently.

"It'll have to wait," replied John again. "Make it work, Susan."

"Yes, sir, " replied Susan crisply, and the screen faded.

John shook his head and turned to Delenn. "It never ends, does it?" She nodded in commiseration, and he continued, "Please sit down. I made tea. It's an Earth blend." She took a seat at the counter, and took the cup he offered her.

She waited for a moment until he took the first sip. The humans had very little ritual at these times as far as she could tell, so she merely mirrored his actions. The tea was good, with a smoky, spicy taste reminiscent of wood fires and senntha perfume.

He was turning the cup around and around in his hands, in what was obviously a nervous gesture. It made her uneasy; her own hands were cold, and she closed them around the warm ceramic mug. The tight circle they made prevented her from reaching out to him in a gesture of solidarity and comfort.

"I wasn't certain you would come," he finally said.

Taking a sip, she returned the heavy black mug to the counter top with a heavy sound, a thud that echoed the pounding of her heart. Her mouth was dry although she had just finished drinking. Searching for the words to explain her compulsion to be with him, anytime, anywhere, she finally said, "I found I could not stay away."

John had set down his cup also, and now he leaned over and took both her hands in his own. "I want you to know...this isn't usual with me. I don't normally let people in this quickly. But I don't know, somehow it's different with you." He searched her face, concern in his eyes. "Am I moving too fast?"

Delenn took advantage of his question to quickly examine her own inner feelings at this moment. Earlier they had been as unclear as the Western sea when fog rolled down from the crystalline mountaintops. Here in his presence, it was as if the sun had broken through. Everything was clear, bright and certain, and everything was also completely wrong. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at this moment except that she longed to feel his lips on her skin again.

John let go of her hands and stood up, running his hands through his hair, then letting his arms fall to his side, hands slightly clenched. "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't mess this up. There's still so much I don't know about your people and your customs."

Delenn didn't stop to think or speak, but stood and approached him, slipping into the space between his arms, leaning lightly against his broad chest. John seemed to hesitate, then slowly his arms came up to loosely encircle her waist. He stopped, staying completely still, and she knew he was giving her the choice of what happened next. Delenn put a tentative hand up to stoke the mussed waves of his hair, smoothing them gently away from his face. Then she let her hand trace the firm contours of his chin, then move up to gently stroke the length of his lips. Warm breath pulsed across her fingertips, and a scent foreign but undeniably male, sharp and clean like a winter forest, filled her nostrils. Keeping one hand on the artery of his neck, letting his heartbeat set the pace of her own, and steadying herself with the other hand on his shoulder, she stretched up to brush his lips with her own.

It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, not for either of them. The next kiss deepened as new sensations crowded her mind, slipping in and around her defenses. She let them fall, opening herself to him. His arms tightened around her, and the sense of security that gave her brought her almost to tears. Instead she laughed, softly at first, then light and quick as her heart skipped in joy.

"What's so funny?" asked John finally, apparently unable to keep from grinning widely back at her.

"Nothing," she replied. 'Everything," she added. Then putting both arms around his neck and swaying gently in his embrace, she asked pointedly, "If it is not against your traditions..." She admired the fine arch of his eyebrow as he awaited her question. "May we do that again?"

"As many times as you like," he replied.

*************************

That was the first of many meetings over the next two weeks. Both of them agreed it wouldn't be appropriate to advertise their burgeoning relationship. Delenn was worried about the reaction of the other Minbari on the station, given the war, especially given her lover's role in that conflict. John was more concerned with the possible effect on his mission. How could Earth be seen as neutral in the swirling mess of alliances and animosities that defined Babylon 5 if its representative was involved with one of the ambassadors?

So they met in secret, as often as they could manage. The station's com system logged all calls although it didn't record the conversations, and so they found it easier to use personal messages and personal messengers. Lennier and Ivanova found themselves criss-crossing the station at the most inconvenient times.

It didn't stop the talk of course. The station was the size of a large city but was more like a small town. The currency of the place was gossip and rumor. Ivanova was well aware of the under-currents, but had decided to let things play out, at least for a while. All the knowing looks from G'Kar and leering winks from Londo made it hard to keep a straight face at times, but she was a EarthForce officer, trained in discretion and obedience, and she rose to the challenge. The only thing she couldn't stand was the constant interruption of her work. She had enough to do without adding go-between to her list of responsibilities.

Finally, one day, Susan entered the turbo-lift and encountered a stoic Lennier. The Minbari aide bowed an unspoken welcome. The lift door slid shut and Susan stirred, a folded piece of paper held loosely in one palm. Sliding a glance at Lennier's impassive face, she noticed he was holding a Minbari message cylinder in one hand. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. _Time to shake things up_.

"Lennier," she said firmly. "Is that a message from Ambassador Delenn to Captain Sheridan?"

Lennier started to nod, seemed to catch himself, and replied cautiously, "It is possible." In a deliberate tone, he continued, "Why do you ask?"

Susan held out her open palm, on which the folded paper lay like an inelegantly folded origami swan. "Because this is a message from the Captain to Delenn." She closed her fist on the missive. "They are using us, Lennier. Using us to set up clandestine meetings."

Lennier's eyes blinked rapidly once, then twice. "And if they are?" he said mildly.

"Come on, Lennier!" Susan exploded. "You've seen them lately! It isn't work they're up to, and what they're doing isn't, or shouldn't be, a secret."

Lennier shook his head. "It is more complicated than the lives of two people, Commander. Whatever their personal inclinations, they both have positions to uphold, and responsibilities to fulfill."

"I know that," Susan replied through clenched teeth. Then she felt her shoulders droop. "It just seems like it shouldn't be too much to ask."

"What should not be too much to ask?" queried Lennier.

"For them to be happy. I should know better. The world isn't set up that way." Susan paused and watched waves of emotion cross Lennier's face. "Is it going to be that much of a problem?" Susan asked him, concerned by the intensity of his expression. "I know there'll be plenty of negative reaction on our side."

"It is not our way," replied Lennier carefully, "to mate outside our own kind. But then Delenn has been set apart by fate. It is possible this will be considered just one more way that she is...different."

"And how do you feel about it?" asked Susan, wondering at the tension she could feel emanating from Lennier in waves. Looking down at his hands, she saw he had gripped the little tube so tightly his fingers were even whiter than usual.

"It is not my place to feel anything," replied Lennier almost curtly. Then, with a somewhat pained smile, he added, "It is my wish for her to be happy."

Susan snapped a decisive nod. Stepping forward towards the lift controls, she stated "Emergency stop. Command control override emergency notification." As the lift jerked and slowed to a stop, she put the note into her jacket pocket and rubbed her hands together. "Let's figure out a way to get them out in the open, and get us out of the middle."

**********************

John stepped out of the lift and approached the observation dome, whistling softly to himself. The note from Delenn had been short and sweet. _Star-watching, 2200 hours_. He entered the dark room, noting the slim straight figure in front of the star-filled vista. The side chambers were closed off, opaque walls reducing the wide room to a more intimate space. He used his command code to lock the door, then he watched a moment as she stared out into the vast black background. Crossing the short, but still too far, distance that separated them, he took her in his arms and sank into the sweet feeling of coming home.

The world stilled and slowed, as it always did when they were alone together. It was quiet enough to hear her swift sharp breath in his ear. He loved the effect his touch had on her, and let his hands roam over her, enjoying the low moan that escaped as he pulled her in tight against his body. Things were just getting interesting when he heard voices, familiar voices. Decidedly unwelcome voices.

Pulling back, he turned towards the sound, keeping one arm around Delenn as lights flared on above them. Now he could see into one of the screened-off sections of the large room. And they could see into this one. On the far right, a thin almost invisible scrim was slowly retreating into the wall. Beyond the retreating barrier, several ambassadors were milling about a central table covered with a snowy tablecloth and a large silver bowl, which was surrounded by tall stemmed glasses. Three waiters circulated among the chatting dignitaries, purveying drinks and savory appetizers. From a vantage point near the view port, the Centauri ambassador lifted a glass to John and Delenn, now clearly visible to the small group, and said "Ah! There you two are! The party has already begun! I thought you were going to miss the whole thing."

John pasted on a professional smile. It stayed on his lips, never reaching his eyes, which had darkened to a flinty grey. "Ambassador," he said, just managing to keep the lid on his rising temper. Delenn started to drift away from him, and in that instant he made a decision. They were doing nothing wrong, and it was time to end this secrecy--time to shame the devil. He pulled Delenn close against his side and looked down at her. He smiled as she lifted her chin, and nodded at him in understanding and acceptance.

"Ambassador Mollari," Delenn addressed the Centauri, all diplomatic charm and warmth, standing secure within the circle of John's arm. "You have us at a disadvantage." Bowing her head slightly towards each of her fellow ambassadors, she went on. "What is the occasion?"

"I was told that this was the second anniversary of the opening of this station. I was not here exactly as it came on line, arriving shortly after. When Commander Ivanova suggested a small gathering to mark the date, well..." Londo's voice lingered on the word in a most suggestive manner. "The Commander can be most persuasive." He drained his glass and deftly set it down and snagged another from a passing tray. "And what have you two been up to?" he asked with a knowing glance.

"Star-watching," replied John firmly. "Ivanova thought this up, eh?" he said, adding grimly, "I'll have to commend her on her initiative." A talk with the Commander was definitely in order. But first he meant to take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself. He began to circulate through the crowd, Delenn on his arm, making sure each and every one of the guests got an eyeful of two of them together. It was a relief to be honest about the situation, but it was almost a shame to lose the spark of danger that had been engendered by their clandestine meetings.

He pulled a drink off a circulating tray, offering it first to Delenn, then when she shook her head, sipping at it himself. Delenn was recounting some of the most interesting stories of living on a newly operational space station to the Abbai ambassador. As she did, she twined her fingers through his. His heart lurched in his chest. He wasn't losing anything. Around Delenn, the sparks would always fly.

 

**Epilogue**

Susan Ivanova stood stiff and straight-backed in the corridor outside Captain Sheridan's office. When she had gotten the curt summons, she knew instantly what it was about. And now her superior officer was making her wait in a deliberate attempt to put her on edge. She approved.

"Commander."

The voice came from close behind her and she whirled around to see Lennier. He bowed to her, and then walked closer to stand beside her, his hands crossed in front of him.

"Are you here to see the Captain?" she finally asked, after several moments of silence.

"I am here to confess," replied Lennier.

"Confess." Susan raised an eyebrow and examined the slight Minbari beside her. "Confess to what?"

"To our subterfuge to reveal the Captain and Delenn's relationship to the other ambassadors," replied Lennier calmly.

"You just went along with my crazy idea," protested Susan.

"I agreed to the plan," replied Lennier. "I am as culpable as you are."

Susan let out a puff of exasperation. "You don't have to do this. The Captain has no authority over you; you might have to answer to Delenn of course..." She paused and scrutinized the Minbari's face. "You already have, haven't you?"

"Delenn had some thoughts on the matter," Lennier answered. "And she shared them with me."

Susan whistled slightly under her breath. "I'll bet she did." Glancing at the stubbornly closed door, she sighed heavily. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Lennier smiled at her. "It was a good idea. I may have just followed your lead, but that was because you saw something that needed to be done, and did it."

"Maybe you need to follow someone else," Susan replied tartly.

"I already do," answered Lennier, "And you have shown me that she is set upon a new path. This has given me much to think about." Lennier leaned his head bone back against the wall. "I wanted to thank you for that also."

Susan nodded. It was somehow comforting. Whatever the Captain and Delenn thought about what she'd done, it seemed to have helped Lennier in some way. And after this little adventure, he almost felt like a friend. "The Captain won't like your being here. And really, this is my problem." Susan jerked her head towards the turbo-lift. "I appreciate the support, but you should go."

Lennier considered her expression carefully for a moment, then stated, "I would stay until you are called, but it shall be as you wish." He bowed formally to her, and put his hands together to shape a triangle. "You have acted in accordance with a higher good in this matter. I am certain the Captain will come to appreciate that. In time."

Susan watched him walk away. Behind her, the door to Captain Sheridan's office snicked open.

"Come in, Commander," a stern voice growled from inside the room.

A higher good, Lennier had said. Insubordination, subversion of military discipline, acting against the best interests of the station; she'd be lucky if Sheridan didn't space her. It was a serious situation but still she had to fight to keep a straight face. It had been like a play, with the lights blazing forth to reveal the Captain and Delenn in a serious clinch before God and everyone.

"Captain," she acknowledged, entering the office. And the door slowly closed behind her.


End file.
